Adopted
by VampGirl4EverandEver
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Rose Hathaway is adopted and loves her family, everything is perfect untill something terrible happens! join her and her best friend/ sister on there journy. im bad at summarys so can u just check her out and tell me what ya all think? xxxxx
1. Prologe

**Hey all, I probably should finish my other story Why Are You Back? first but this has been in my head and stoping me writing my other story. this storys completely un betered so sorry bout crummy spelling. i would like the reviews to let me know if i should bother continuing this story or not bear in mind this is just the Prologe so it would get better. now im rambaling, so review and let me know please?**

**Many Thanks Vicky xxxxx**

* * *

><p>My name is Rose Hathaway-Walters. I'm adopted but honestly I couldn't care less. My life is brilliant. I have got the most wonderful family anyone could want, I have got brothers and sisters and people that love me. The best thing about my family is that I have known them since I can remember.<p>

My story goes basically like this;

I have never known my biological parents. I was dumped at the academy called St Vladimir's when I was a baby. I hadn't left that place after that in till the new girl came when I was one years old. Her name Victoria Walters but she always preferred to be called Vicky. Vicky's about 5' 5 with a two toned brown just past her shoulders hair, she also has gentle blue eyes. Her figure is very athletic her main flaw would have to be the scar she has on her left hand and the one she has right in front of her abdomen, I will let her explain that later.

Back onto the topic, Vicky came to the academy when she was also one. We got put together as buddies in are class and just stayed together from then onwards. As we both got older we learnt to mess around together we learnt how to annoy the teachers and the list just keeps going on and on. When we had both turned 5 I was allowed to go out with Vicky and her family, we all became close together. When I had turned 6 I got adopted by Vicky's mum and dad. By that time Vicky also had a little brother age 4 and a little sister aged 2. Are mum was also pregnant again with a little girl. When I found out that Helen (mum) had got everything finalised I was ecstatic no one could calm me down apart from Vicky. I moved in with the very quickly.

When me and Vicky had turned 7 mum had to go onto hospital to have her baby are new baby sister, what none of us knew was that would be the last time we would see her. Whist mum was in hospital we all went and stayed with Evelyn are Nan and also mums sister Chris. Paul are dad had buggered off for unknown reasons to us anyway.

After a couple of weeks of not hearing from mum because she would always call at night to talk to us me and Vicky started to ask nan what was going on, eventually she sat us all down in the lounge and told us that mum was asleep and doesn't want to wake up me and Vicky knew what she meant but are brother and sister didn't well they didn't until we explained it to them anyway.

It's been 10 years since then now me and Vicky are both 17 years old and going back to St, Vlads. Oh yay. We haven't been there since we where 6 so we are going to find out how much the place has changed and have fun at making new friends and seeing are old ones if the still go there that is.

* * *

><p><strong>please review and tell me what ya think<strong>

**xxx**


	2. Oh fun!

**hey people, this is the official first chapter for this story, yes its short but i couldnt make it any longer at this point of time. and thank you to the readers who reviewd. i always hate it when people do the wholse getting so many review b4 they update but now i can see why. i got mnore alerts for this going onto story alert and yes i loved that u did it but please drop a review along with it? **

**im sorry i sounded like a whiny little girl but im having a hard time at home and this is a way to vent in my writing. **

**oh and everything that was in the prology is what has happened to me, minus the adopting bit anyway.**

**anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose pov<strong>

'Vicky can you stop the water to Danny's water?' I shout to my sister. Danny is my chestnut new forest pony. He's a very keen jumper and loves going out to shows. 'Yep, but can you get me Flights bucket?' is my reply. Flight is Vicky's pony he's a welsh section A and a grey, he also likes jumping but has got some amazing dressage moves on him. Unfortunately Vicky hates dressage so he doesn't get worked on that much until are friend Amelia found out and now competes with him on that.

I walk down the stables till I get to Flights stable and grad his red water bucket from its hoop. On my way back towards the water station we have I glance into are other pony's stable and see Snowy she's an old welsh section A that me and Vicky rescued from the slaughter house. We have had her for about 5 years now and she looks amazing for her age that we know is over 40 from the vets. Some people that we are friends with when they first saw her didn't believe we could save her and get her back into a descent condition because you could see every bone in her body and she was covered in mud. After a couple of months we had her putting on the weight back on and she got cleaned up and she had the most amazing coat on her. She was almost completely white! Now Snowy from being with us for 5 years still looks so healthy yes her coat isn't as good as it used to be but it's incredibly close to it. I dug into my trouser pocket and pulled a couple of pony cookies and stretch my hand out to her, she gently lipped then from my hand.

I felt a tug on my left hand where I had the bucket and look back and see Vicky pulling against it smiling 'come on sis, I gotta get his water sorted, his is the last on that needs doing I have got Tommy's and Snow's done oh and Danny's is in his stable as well.' Vicky tells me wow she really wants to get finished but for what reason? 'Sis you got something planned?' curiosity clears in my voice. 'Actually yes I do, Simon wants to take us both out so move ass would ya.' She replies with a smile on her face. Simon's the hot guy that lives at the end of the lane. Vicky has dated him on and off and he's a good guy and so is his brother Ashley, Ash for short. 'What time he coming down then? And where we gonna be going?' hmm I wonder what his motive is this time. 'I haven't a clue where we are going but what I do know is that we need to be in a dress but nothing to formal.' She says with a smile but I cringe 'a dress god dammit!' she bursts out laughing something she hasn't done in a long time! I smile at that. I've hated seeing her so depressed and so far it's only been Simon that can make her simile but even then it takes a lot of work. 'Rose trust me I'm not looking forward to the dress thing but I do want to spend one of our last night's with friends, and by the way he should be picking us up about 9 30.' Looking down at my watch I glance at the time and see its 5 20 'Vic relax we have ages!' god she need to relax a bit! With that she bumps my hip with hers and walks back to the water station and fills Flights water up and put's it back into his stable. 'Come on sis, ponies!' she yells back at me whilst running out of the stables and towards the fields. With a smile I sprint after her whilst trying to catch her up but failing epically. Vicky has always been the fastest out of us both but I was defiantly the master of the crazy and almost impossible plans.

Once all the ponies where in and fed we went about feeding the alpacas **(pics on profile). **Once we had got them all sorted we well Vicky ran inside and bugsied the bathroom. Why she was so excited about this I don't know. We had gone out with the boys plenty of times unless she knew something I didn't. It turned out that yes she did know something I didn't. She and Simon had planned a good luck party for the both of us. When Vicky walked down the stairs I was amazed at how beautiful she becomes when she cleans up and gets into something fancy. She had her hair down for one and it was slightly curled. She also had the beautiful dress I had gotten for her birthday on. It's a knee length black and blue dress and fitted her curves nicely. I had on a black knee length dress. My hair was in a half up ponytail both are makeup was minimal.

Simon arrived in his sleek black Aston Martin db9. Simon had on a cute suit that fitted him perfectly and made him look to hot for his own good. I could see that Vicky was fighting back old feelings and I knew that was hard for her, but when I looked at Simon I also saw that he was fighting his own battle. Vicky and Simon had history and a lot of it. Not all of it was good. They have had some serious fights in the past but have always forgiven each other after a while. Sometimes I think they are 'the one' for each other. Right now I don't understand why they don't just get back together. Unfortunately when I said that to Vicky a couple of days ago I got told to never bring it up again and they can't because of us being away. She doesn't want to hold him back from his destiny and all the hot girls he has at his lovely school.

When I zone back in I see Vicky giving me a snap out of it Rose look. I smile weekly and climb into the car wishing I could understand life. The rest of the evening passed in a daze. So many hugging and good lucks from everyone we are friend with from school. It's kind of depressing really. When we eventually got home it was past midnight, nether of us bothered on getting changed into night stuff we just got into are comfy work cloths and sat on the sofa in the lounge and dozed of to sleep.

When morning came around we where both up and ready to get everything done before everyone else was up. So we quickly fed the horses and pot them out and got all the tables mucked out. Once all that was done we walked back inside to see Chris are aunt walking into the kitchen her cat munchkin in her arms. Whilst putting the kettle on for some coffee Chris says 'you two looking forward to later?' meaning going back to the academy. 'not really, want to stay here with everyone.' Was Vicky's reply and I couldn't agree more. 'well you two are taking Danny and Flight with you so you have still got your ponies' is Chris's reply. I quickly make all three of us coffee's and drink mine up and wondering up to my bedroom to make sure I haven't forgot to pack anything.

That morning dragged and was full of hugs and words. Kieran are 15 year old brother became very clingy along with are 13 year old sister Carla. We all knew that if Jackie was still alive she would be even worse. Jackie would be 10 now if she hadn't passed away at the tender age of 3 years. The past years have been incredibly hard on us all with all the loss we have gone through but amazingly we have all pulled through. Well almost all of us have. Vicky is still recovering and none of us can figure out when she has been affected worse by this all than anyone else.

_***hours later***_

Pulling up to the gates of St Vlads was a crappy feeling. I was back to the place I was dumped and spent the first years of my life at. I was not looking forward to being back at all and from the looks of Vicky's face she was thinking along the same lines minus the being dumped at the gates bit. We got let in without any problems much to my dismay. I was hoping that something might have been arranged differently or that the paper work saying that we had been rerolled here had been lost.

Once parked we got are room numbers. Fortunately me and Vicky had rooms directly opposite each other so that wasn't too bad. We set up the radios we had tuned into each other so we had contact any time of the night. For safety reasons on Vicky's side more than mine. Hopefully her past won't come back from being here...

Once completely settle in and are family had left we headed towards the front office to get are school time table. Along the way seeing no one which surprised us well actually no it didn't there's still a day of the holidays left. Reaching the office was completely uneventful much to my dislike.

When we got are tables we headed back to our rooms deciding we would look them over when we get back. We settled down on Vicky's bed and pulled them out of our pocket and looked to see if we had anything together. Looking at each other's we see we have identical lessons these consisted off;

_1__st__ period – Advanced maths_

_2__nd__ period- Combat training _

_3__rd__ period- Weight training and conditioning_

_4__th__ period- Spanish _

_-Lunch-_

_5__th__ period- Animal behaviour/ physiology_

_6__th__ period- English _

_7__th__ period-History_

_8__th__ period- Animal care_

The good thing about this academy is that it specialises in combat and animal care, hence the reason why we had Danny and Flight with us. I was not looking forward to History though because Stan I mean Professor Alto teaches that subject and either me or Vicky gets along with him.

It was starting to get late so we both decided to turn in and get are self ready for the next day of fun. Seniors or novices as they like to call us start a day before everyone else and that day is tomorrow.

Oh fun!

* * *

><p>plllleasse review?<p> 


	3. wow!

hey all, i thought i would just out this chappy up cause i had some sapre time, well actually i cant get to sleep but sorry if any crapy spelling.

i forgot to do this with the fisrt chapters so in doing this now and it goes across the wholse story **I DO NOT OWN VA! I ONLY OWN THE FARM MENTIONED AND THE CHARACTERS AND ANIMALS NOT MENTIONED IN THE BOOK!**

now thats out of the way enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Rose pov <strong>

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Argh! Stupid alarm! To damn early! To confirm my thoughts I looked at the time 6.30! That's one thing I never missed about this place the fact that we have such long days! Back at Ferndown we only had 5 lessons!

With great effort on my part I dragged myself from my safe haven and stumbled to the shower and cleaned up. Wondering out back into my room I started to think about what I was going to wear, I ended up picking out my favorite pair of faded jeans and a red checkered button up shirt. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and wondered out of my room to walk straight into Vicky. She had basically the same as me on but her shirt was a light blue and her hair was up in a bun. 'hey sis.' I say to her. 'hey' is her reply but she sound of so what the hell is wrong? 'Vic, what's up?' I ask.

**Vicky pov**

Vic, what's up?' Rose asks me. What's up is that I'm missing home and I really don't want to be here! But instead I say 'just not looking forward to math's' I get a nod of her head. 'Come on lets go get some food' I say and if on cue Rose's stomach grumbles. We both laugh and wonder down to the café. When we reach there we wonder in and see it almost empty, not being that surprised by it we walk to the food and grab the first things we see which consisted of a egg roll that had just been cooked, as we walked further down the line I saw some doughnuts coved in chocolate. Instantly we both went for them and we got one each, not wanting to look like pigs if we took more than one. We walked over to an empty table and sat down to eat.

'Rose? Vicky?' came a voice I recognized. Looking up I see the smiling face of one of my best guy friend! 'MASON!' I all but yell, I shot up and had him in a death grip in an instant. Rose following behind me quickly. Looking over Mason's shoulder I see someone else I recognize. 'Eddie!' I also yell letting go of Mason and pulling Eddie into a death grip as well. I pull back to see a smiling Eddie who leans forward and kissed me on the cheek and gives me his trade mark grin. 'how have you been Vic?' he asks I can hear Mason and Rose talking in the background but at this point of time I'm only focused on Eddie. 'I've been good, but god I have missed you sooo much!' he laughs at that comment and pulls me into a hug again. 'I've seen you on TV, so I bet you've been good but I don't think you missed me that much.' Ah he was talking about when I qualified for the Royal Bath and West Show in show jumping. 'You've been stalking me Edison?' Haha he hates that name. 'Ha ha very funny Vic, and what if I have? Mase has been stalking Rose so I stalked you.' Again with the grinning. It was then I realized I was still in his arms but I honestly couldn't care less.

'Vicky, the bells gonna go.' Rose says and pulls me from my thoughts. Eddie also lets me go and smiles at Rose. 'What you guys got first?' Mason asks us, me and rose look at each other and groan 'math's' both the boys smile at that. 'Well we all have the same thing and as it's a new year we get to pick where we sit.' Eddie says as we walk towards the dreaded class room.

Walking into the room we see that the teacher is Mr. Child, he's got to be the best out there and even better we knew him before we left ad a bigger plus is that he likes us! 'Hello Vicky. Rose.' He says to us with a smile on his face go pick a seat the same goes for you two boys as well.' We all chorus thanks and wander to the back of the class and take the four of the six seats on the very back row. Just after we sat down the two most gorgeous guys walk through the door. One of them was tall like really tall 6ft something with shoulder length dark hair and chocolate eyes. He had a muscle shirt on that clung to his body perfectly and boy did it do him Justas. Looking over at Rose I see her looking at him with longing in her eyes, the others don't seem to notice it because they were talking about something that had happened over the holiday whilst they had both been on holiday at the same time but in different places, well they were complaining to each other about different aspects of the two places they went. Rose looks over to me and mouths 'hot' I nod in agreement, we both switched are gazes back to the boys that had entered. I looked over at the other boy who was also tall but not as tall as the first boy. He had short brown hair that was spiked up. This one had on a plain white polo top on with a black shirt over the top left unbuttoned. He looked over at me and caught my gaze and he had the most hepatizing midnight brown eyes. I could get lost in them, I had to look away quickly because I could feel a certain are of my body start to warm, a part I really didn't want to warm right now! Again I look over at Rose and see her giving me a knowing look I just shake my head at her and also try to clear my own head.

I don't look back up because I was terrified that the hot guy would notice that I had been staring at him. That was until I saw Rose's eyes go really wide. I look up to the front of the class again and see that a guy I was again close to walk in. He was again tall, with short blond hair. He also had a nice body I had had the pleasure of seeing it before. And not in the way you think, we used to go swimming a lot together! 'Liam!' I shout and jump out of my seat and quickly walk around the table and run into his outstretched arms. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my forehead. 'Hey Vic.' He says to me and lets me go I step back and smile and look to his right and see someone I thought had moved back to Australia. 'Amelia!' I cry and pull her into a hug. Amelia was just slightly taller than me and had long blond hair and was a really good and trust worthy friend. One I have missed dearly. 'Hiya Vicky' she says with a smile on her face. Then the bell rang saying it was time for lessons to start. We quickly walked over to seats and the last minute people walked in. I returned to my seat next to Eddie while Liam and Amelia sat on the table just in front of us. I glanced quickly round the room and saw some more familiar faces and some that I wished was never there. I was also looking for the two boys me and Rose had seen earlier but couldn't see them. Mr. Child then started on the register. 'Mason Ashford' 'Dimitri Belikov' 'hear' came a Russian accented voice I look around to my left and see the two hot guys sat together. What I failed to notice as I had walked back to my seat was that the other hot one that I didn't yet know the name of was sat right next to me. 'Eddie Castel' 'Camille Conta', 'Natalie Dashkov', those two names I remembered but I didn't really know them. I blocked other names out as her went down the register 'Amy Fitzgerald' ah Amy good friend I saw her sat next to some guy I didn't recognize. 'Matt Formston' ah Matt was the name of the guy she was next to. 'Keller Holland' I look to my left to see the guy that had the bark brown eyes answer. So that was his name nice! 'Rose Hathaway' 'Amy Morgan' Amy again another good friend that I hadn't seen walk in, I looked in front of me and saw her sat three rows in front. 'Liam Newman' 'Amelia Robertson' 'Jack Turner' oh god no! He's a dick and I hate him! 'Victoria Walters' my name got called and I answer 'yes', but I also hear a lot of whispering and see people turn to look at me. What the hell? I ask myself I look at Eddie and he mouths 'tell u later.' I nod my head in reply.

Before we knew it well after I almost fell asleep if it wasn't for Eddie's constant nudges and the intoxicating smell coming from the boy known as Keller sat next to me. Well it was that smell that was making me so relaxed. More relaxed than I had ever been in a long time. The bell rang and we all cheered and Mr. Child smiled at all and told us to get moving. I start to pack my stuff up being hyper aware that Keller was doing the same and was sooo close to me. 'What you two got next?' Mase asks which I'm thank full for it's a mini distraction. 'Combat training' I say with a smile. That's one thing I LOVE! I see smiles plastered on both the boys faces as they both say 'Let's go' and we wonder towards the gym.

When we reach their me and Rose walk into the girls changing room and pull out our training stuff that had been used a lot over the years. 'So sis what you think of the boys we saw?' I laugh whilst pulling my trainers on 'honestly I think there both hot, but I like the Keller guy more than the other.' She smiles 'good cause I like Dimitri more that Keller' with that we walk back outside to see we are the only two girls taking this class. Oh great! We walked over to the teacher and saw it was Alberta Petrove. 'Hi girls, as you can see you're the only girls that signed up for this class.' She says to us when we reached her. 'Well I remember that you two where the best in your year before you left and I was wondering if you had continued with combat?' we both nod are head whilst smiling 'good because I'm pairing you two up with the best we have so far. Keller, Dimitri. Would you come over here please?' Oh my god! Me and Rose looked at each other with matching face's pure shock. They both walked over and smiled at us. 'Boys, this is Rose and Vicky. I want you two to see how good they are with their fighting and tell me what you think of them.' She turns to us and smiles at the shock she see's on are faces 'Dimitri you can have Rose and Keller you can have Vicky.' With that she walks of and starts with the rest of the class.

'Hi' we both say at the same time. We look over at each other and laugh. Then looking back at the boys we see them looking at each other smiling. 'So boy's ready to get your asses kicked?' Rose says just like the typical Rose Hathaway. That got a laugh from the boys. Me and Rose crouched down into defensive position and at one sent powerful sides kick at each of our guys. This caught them by surprise and they landed with a loud thud on the floor, out of the corner of my eye I saw we had got the attention of the class and they all had shocked expressions on their faces it was clear that it was rare for these two to be taken down especially to be taken down by girls. Focusing back on Keller I see that he has got back onto his feet and looked shocked. Dimitri and Rose had moved further away from us so we all had space to move. Keller sent a punch to my gut but I blocked and sent one to his head which he blocked. We both kept on sending punches to each other the odd one got a blow onto each of us until I sent I round house kick that he blocked by grabbing my leg and pulling on it momentarily causing me to lose my balance but that was the advantage he needed in a split second I was toppling to the mats on the floor. I landed with a thud that hurt and Keller was on top of me in an instant. He tried to get his hand about my heart to pronounce me dead but I quickly rolled us over so I was on top and slammed my hands down hard onto his chest and said 'dead'. Looking down into his eyes I saw a mix of emotions some I knew others I didn't. The most prominent emotions were excitement and longing. Both of these confused me to no end. I suddenly realized what position I was in. I was straddling his waist and had my hands rested against his chest, quickly I climbed of him and offered him my hand which he took and pulled himself back up. Looking around the room I saw Alberta smiling proudly at me from across the room, I also saw that everyone else was sparing each other. I looked at Rose and saw her pinning Dimitri with a grin. Next thing I knew my head was going really dizzy and black spots where appearing in front of my eyes. I saw Rose look at me with fear whilst running over to me. 'Hey, you ok?' Keller says to me. I didn't have a chance to answer because I was heading straight to the floor, all I felt was strong arms grabbing hold of me.

'Vicky? Vic!' I hear Rose calling my name I fight the darkness that surrounded me and forced my eyes open to be greeted with loads of worried faces. I realized I was still in the gym and on the floor. My head was rested on someone's lap I looked up to see I was on Keller's leg. I went to move but he stopped me by saying 'you fine and don't move too much.' I look at Rose and say 'I'm fine Rose, just had one of them black out moments.' These moments I had been getting ever since mum died but no one knew why at first we thought it was because I was so tiered but when it continued to happen when I was well rested and not behind on any sleep we got confused. This was the first one I have had in over two months, so much for thinking they had stopped. I look at Rose and poke my tong out knowing that's the only way she's gonna let me get up 'She's fine.' Rose declares after this which got her a worried look from Alberta. 'Maybe you should go to the infirmary Vicky?' she says 'No I'm fine, this is something I have gotten used to don't worry about it Alberta.' I reply whilst sitting myself up and turning to look at Keller 'Thanks for catching me.' He just smiles in return. Just then the bell rings saying it was end of combat but none of us went to get changed because we all had Weight training and conditioning. 'Everyone get started on your reps.' Alberta says. She then looks back down at me and says 'you are going to go sit down with Mr Holland hear for a couple of minutes.' She gave me a don't argue with me look.

Once up and settled on the side lines I looked over at Keller and said 'Hi, how are you?' he smiles and says 'a lot better since I met you.' Wow that was corny I thought but still that was cute. 'Um thanks.' I reply though. He continues to say 'You're a bloody good fighter. For a girl that is.' I laugh and say 'I will take that as a complement 'He smiles and out of the blue says 'Tell me about yourself.' Slightly taken aback I reply 'Why do you want to know?' 'Just curious.' He says, I think about if I should or shouldn't and decide with the yer I will tell him. 'Well I'm 17; I have three sisters and one brother. I live with my Nan and aunty and I love then all. I also live on a farm with alpacas and horses.' I reply. 'What the hell is an alpaca?' he says I laugh at that one. 'An alpacas is basically a small llama but a lot friendlier and tamer. There also worth a lot of money.' He nods his head and asks 'What's your brother and sisters name?' 'Well you see Rose over there? She's my adopted sister. She's 17 like me and I have known her since I was one. We officially became sisters by law when we where six I think. My other sister is called Carla she is 13 and a pain in the ass. My other sister was called Jacqueline but Jackie for short. She would be 10 now. My brother is called Kieran he's 15 ½ also a pain.' He looks at me with a confused expression 'Jackie was your sister? What happened if you don't mind me asking?' I gave him a small smile and say 'Jackie passed away seven years ago.' He looked so sad and said 'I'm so sorry. Hold on you said you live with your Nan and aunty, what's the deal with that?' oh man he has to ask well I guess I did agree to me telling him about myself. 'When I was seven my mother passed away and my father had buggered off before then, we went to live with Nan and Chris my aunt. It's what mum wanted and we basically lived with them before everything happened anyway. We spent Christmas at Nan's and everything.' That's when the bell rings saying it was end of lesson, we smiled at each other and said 'cya' and wondered to the changing rooms to get changed. 'Vicky, me and Dimitri are going out for dinner tonight can you help me pick what to wear?' Rose comes up to me and asks. 'yer sure sis but first we get the day over with.'

* * *

><p>hope u liked, the rest of the day will be up in the next chapter<p>

and im considering chaging this story into a Vicky Keller story, Rose and Dimitri will still be in dw. tell me what you think? also did you like the Vicky pov?

can i plllllease get some review cause im starting to lack insparation! x review please! xxxx


	4. AN sorry

**Hiya guys**

**Sorry it's not an update but I'm kind of busy at the moment**

**I'm doing an open day on the 28****th**** August**

**If you're in Bournemouth over the bank holiday weekend on the Sunday come on down?**

**Check out the website for info on it**

**www(dot)snooksfarmalpacas(dot)co(dot)uk**

**Oh and I will be update again soon just busy and I get my exam results tomorrow :S**


	5. sorry guys

Hey guys, sorry but this story is going to be re done, at the time it was a spur of the moment thing but it's really unorganized so I'm going to figure out an outlet for it so it actually makes sense.

Hope I don't lose any off you but I can't tell you when it will be updated cause I haven't a clue I'm about to start an apprenticeship so that's gonna be taking up a lot of my time considering it's farriery.

Hope you stay with me

Vampgirl4EverandEver x


	6. again sorry guys

Hey guys

Just letting you all know I haven't abandoned my stories, I have just been amazingly busy. I fell through my barn roof and nearly killed myself I was lucky a bale of hay was under me, the I started collage, the my pony kicked me in the head, got a load of collage work, one of my girls tried to strangle herself on electric fencing. Oh and on Monday my collage bus crashed! Anyone in Bournemouth may of heard of it, if not Google, BBC News and look for collage bus crashes 56 students, its something along those line, if you want to see pictures go onto face book and look for Vicky Walters (Pic girl in blue and a chestnut pony leaning against each other looking drunk) and go through the photo's you can then see my bus after it decided to tip on us slid down a ditch and try to kill us all! So I'm In a fair amount of pain, so I can't get comfortable nor can I sleep at the moment, so I will be back to my stories asap, just need to recover a bit, and catch up on some sleep!


End file.
